This present application relates generally to systems and apparatus relating to solar-thermal energy generation. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the present application relates to systems and apparatus pertaining to distributed solar-thermal power generation.
Conventional solar-thermal power technologies generally include collectors that focus the energy from the sun so that the high temperatures needed for efficient power generation may be obtained. Generally, this type of generation includes large collector fields that concentrate energy into a heat transfer fluid, which is then pumped to a central plant where the heat it carries may be used. For example, the heat source may be used as part of a Rankine cycle to generate electricity. As discussed in more detail below, several different system technologies and/or plant layouts exist for collecting and using the energy of the sun. However, these conventional systems have proven to have very high start-up costs, be ineffective at meeting the requirements of certain power generating applications, and/or be ineffective at leveraging already available resources and technologies that enable effective smaller-scale distributed power generation. As a result, there is a need for improved systems and/or apparatus relating to the more efficient and cost effective generation of solar-thermal energy.